Forgive me
by Juli Booth
Summary: - Mulder, me solta – Ela pediu num sussurro cansado. - Não posso, Scully. – Ele disse – Não posso te deixar fugir. - Não vou fugir. – Ela disse ainda com um sussurro. - Você já está, Scully. Você já está fugindo de mim, está se escondendo dentro de você e me deixando do lado de fora, de novo.


FORGIVE ME

Autora: Juliana Alves

Classificação: PG-13

Gênero: AU

Categoria: Arquivo X (X-Files)

Advertências: Romance  
Capítulos: One-shot  
Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não

WASHINGTON DC – WEST POTOMAC PARK

13 DE AGOSTO DE 1997 – 09:35 P.M.

Ela estava num balanço enquanto a chuva castigava a cidade, quem por ali passasse nem notaria a figura pequena e solitária no parque, muito menos as lagrimas que eram marcadas em seu rosto.

Por um momento ela sentiu frio, mas era bem vindo,pois a dor que ela sentia a tornava quase dormente.

Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela, esconder Esso dela e achar que tudo ficaria bem? Aquilo era problema dela e só dela, mas ele não se contentava em ficar de fora. NÃÃÃO! Ele tinha que tomar decisões da vida dela por ela.

Ela estava com tanta raiva dele que se ele parecesse na frente dela, ela atiraria sem hesitar, de novo. Respirando fundo ela observou a calma que esse pequeno parque lhe proporcionava.

Ele tinha chegado há 30 minutos, mas ainda não tinha se aproximado dela. Ele sabia que ela tinha percebido sua presença e que não queria ele lá. Respirando fundo ele se manteve onde estava, ela estava furiosa com ele e com toda razão. Ele escondeu um fato da vida dela que a marcaria pra sempre, mas ele não contou pra protegê-la.

Que tolo ele se sentia agora, como ele podia proteger a pessoa mais forte que conhecia? Ela tinha uma aparência pequena e frágil, mas sua força e determinação a transformava num gigante e mesmo assim ele sentia a necessidade de protegê-la do mundo. Durante muito tempo ele colocou a culpa de toda essa proteção na parceria, mas quem ele queria enganar? Ele a amava e tinha medo de perdê-la e qualquer ameaça a vida dela o deixava desnorteado, o amor que ele sentia por ela era tão avassalador que às vezes o assustava.

Devagar ele foi aproximando dela e a viu ficar rígida, mas ele tinha que fazer isso, era agora ou nunca, a chuva ainda era forte, mas nenhum dos dois ligavam pra isso. Ele chegou perto do balanço e respirou fundo, ele ia pedir desculpas, mas achou inconveniente naquele momento, só desculpas não adiantaria. Então sem aviso ele a abraçou, durante segundos ela não disse nada, até que...

- Mulder, me solta – Ela pediu num sussurro cansado.

- Não posso, Scully. – Ele disse – Não posso te deixar fugir.

- Não vou fugir. – Ela disse ainda com um sussurro.

- Você já está, Scully. Você já está fugindo de mim, está se escondendo dentro de você e me deixando do lado de fora, de novo.

- E como você quer que eu confie em você? – Ela perguntou com uma pitada de raiva na voz, e ao mesmo tempo tentou se desvencilhar dele. – Depois que me escondeu isso de mim, você queria que eu fosse toda sorridente te agradecer?

- Estava tentando te proteger. – Ele falou em dor.

- Me proteger? – Perguntou ela irada e conseguiu se soltar. – Me proteger do que? De descobrir que eu nunca construirei uma família? Que nunca verei filhos brigando durante um jantar num domingo por causa de um filme? Ou que nunca verei netos correndo no jardim durante as férias de verão? Era disso que você tentava me proteger, Mulder? De descobrir que nunca realizarei meu maior sonho que era ser mãe?

E então Scully desabou e não se importou dele ver sua fragilidade. Mulder também não se importou, muito pelo contrario, ele estava feliz em vê que ela não se escondeu no casulo de mulher forte e o deixou ver o quanto frágil ela era. E sem resistir ele a abraçou novamente e dessa vez ela deixou, pois estava cansada de se esconder, ela precisava disso, desse carinho de alguém que a amparasse e enxugasse suas lagrimas. Durante um tempo ficaram assim, apenas abraçados, a chuva ainda era forte e Mulder percebeu o quanto ela estava fria e a levou em direção ao carro.

No caminho da casa dela eles nada disseram, assim que chegaram ele a levou pro quarto e trocou suas roupas, colocou-a na cama e foi em direção a porta quando um sussurro o fez parar:

- Mulder... Fique. Eu preciso de você

Ele apenas sorriu. Tirou suas roupas molhadas e pegou uma calça de moletom que ele sabia que tinha esquecido ali anos antes e entrou na cama.

- Desculpa pela explosão lá no parque. – Ela disse e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Só se você me perdoar por minha intromissão. – Ele disse e passou o braço pela cintura dela.

- Está perdoado.

- Está desculpada.

Durante um tempo ficaram apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Então Mulder quebrou o silencio.

- Scully, você sabia que um dos meus maiores sonhos era adotar uma linda garotinha com olhos tão azuis quanto os seus? – Sorriu ele charmoso.

Scully sorriu e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Eu te amo. – Ela disse.

- Também te amo. – Falou ele antes de beija-la e prometer sem palavras que o amanhã seria um dia melhor.

THE END


End file.
